El amor ,a veces duele
by Huntress-616
Summary: Esta en proceso la segunda parte! habra nuevas sorpresas, y un final algo tragico xDD SLASH contiene lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes de nada he de dar las gracias a Andrea por el titulo,porque a mi no se me ocurrio ninguno xDD

Era el ultimo combate del feudo entre Kane y Kennedy, Mcmahon lo había decidido así, Kane nunca se llevo bien con Kennedy ,y ahora debido a su feudo su relación no había mejorado , es mas habían llegado a odiarse, ambos se alegraban de que su feudo ya llegara a su fin.

Comienza el combate, pensó kane salio decidido al ring, allí estaba ya mr Kennedy ridiculizándole, como hacia antes de cada combate, entro al ring y encendió su impresionante "mechero" ,los dos hombres se encontraban en el ring, estaba decidido con anterioridad que ganaría kane , pero algo mejor dicho alguien hizo que eso no sucediera ,un personaje enmascarado produjo una descalificación haciendo que ganara Kennedy.

Tras finalizar el combate, kane esta furioso, necesitaba vengarse, y su venganza solo tenia un nombre "Kennedy" ,kane furioso fue por todos los pasillos golpeando la puertas y maldiciendo a todos los que se cruzaban a su paso, estaba cegado por el odio y la ira, sus ojos mostraban todo aquello, llegó a la puerta del camerino de Kennedy y la golpeo con furia, Kennedy se encontraba en la ducha, se puso un albornoz y se dispuso a abrirla (quién coño será a estas horas; pensó). Cuando abrió la puerta recibió un tremendo empujón, segundos mas tardes vio a kane, sus ojos le producieron terror, tanto que quedo paralizado.

Kane.- ¿Cómo pudiste amañar el combate?es que ya no sabes defenderte solo.

Kennedy.-yo…(no le dio tiempo a hablar, kane le tenia sujeto por el cuello).

Kane….espera….yo no(consiguió decir Kennedy, antes de que kane le hiciera un chokeslam y le dejara empotrado contra el armario del camerino)

Kane.- no se que pretendías amañando el combate, pero por tu bien espero que no te cruces en mi camino.

Cuando kane salio del camerino, Kennedy se quedo allí tendido, doliéndose de la espalda, el no merecía que lo atacara así, el no había amañado aquel combate, consiguió levantarse y descubrió un tremendo moratón en su espalda, se tumbo en la cama de su camerino y al poco rato se quedo dormido

Al día siguiente kane se encontraba caminado por el pasillo, tenia un aspecto horrible había estado bebiendo toda la noche, de repente apareció Kennedy vio a kane k se había caído al suelo, temía pasar ante el ,pero en su estado nada podía hacerle ,paso ante el, le miro y por algún motivo al verle indefenso, su miedo desapareció, se acerco a el, cuando kane le miro a los ojos vio que su rabia seguía ahí, pero por algún motivo Kennedy uso toda la fuerza de la que disponía y le llevo a su camerino, kane no hizo nada para dañarle su borrachera no se lo permitía.

Cuando Kennedy consiguió llegar con kane al camerino, lo acostó en su cama y le tapo con una manta, kane se quedo dormido, y Kennedy le observo durante unos instante, pensando en lo indefenso que así parecía..Como kane estaba dormido, Kennedy decidió ducharse, para hacer tiempo, temía la reacción de kane cuando despertara ,pero algo le obligaba a cuidar de el, desde que le vio tirado en el suelo.

Cuando Kennedy salio de la ducha vio que kane seguía dormido, Kennedy se quedo mirándolo un largo rato, que le pasaba, porque no podía dejar de mirarle ¿?.kane despertó, se llevo una mano a la cabeza ,le dolía demasiado asi que aunque vio a Kennedy lo uno que fue capaz de decir fue :¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Kennedy.- estas en mi camerino, yo te traje, ahora descansa.

Kane.- ¿que descanse? Primero amañas ese combate y ahora ¿me acoges?

Kennedy.- se que no me creeras, pero yo no amañe aquel combate¡yo soy mr Kennedy puedo ganarte donde sea y cuando sea OK!

Kane de repente se puso pálido, los chillidos de Kennedy resultaron como golpes en su cabeza.

Kennedy se acerco a kane y le obligo a tumbarse en la cama

-por favor kane, se que tu y yo no somos amigos, pero te pido que descanses (esto lo dijo suavemente y con una voz dulce)

Kane no estaba por la labor de negar nada, así que volvió a quedarse dormido.

Ya era tarde asi que Kennedy decido irse a dormir al sofá.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente kane despertó antes que Kennedy, aun le dolía la cabeza y no se sentía tan furioso con Kennedy, así que se quedo tumbado en la cama, Kennedy despertó y oyó una voz.

-ya despertaste!

(Kennedy se quedo paralizado de terror, al ver que kane ya estaba despierto)

-Tranquilo no voy a matarte (kane le miro con una sonrisa malévola)

(Kennedy respiro hondo, y pregunto con algo de temor)

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-mejor,¿Por qué me ayudaste?

(Kennedy se quedo pensativo, no sabia que responderle)

-esto….yo…

(El sonido del estomago de kane le interrumpió, Kennedy comenzó a reírse)

-¿kane quieres algo de desayunar? Jaja

(Kane se sonrojo, pero no se sentía incomodo estando con Kennedy)

-No estaría nada mal un buen desayuno –respondió kane aun algo sonrojado.

- Esta bien pues espera aquí y hago un desayuno para lo dos-dijo Kennedy.

Minutos más tarde Kennedy llevo un suculento desayuno a kane

bueno no soy un as en la cocina, pero no te envenenare jaja- dijo Kennedy

(Kane comenzó a desayunar, era extraño estaba en la cama de su peor enemigo, hablando con total tranquilidad, mientras que la noche anterior quería matarle).

Mientras desayunaban Kennedy se quedo mirando a kane, sin poder evitarlo, kane al darse cuenta de aquello, se rió y dijo:

-tan feo soy, que no puedes dejar de mirarme.

Kennedy se sonrojo, pero algo le impedía dejar de mirarle, solo pudo soltar una sonrisa a forma de contestación.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Kane decidió marcharse, le agradeció a Kennedy su ayuda y le dijo que le compensaría por ello, Kennedy le dijo que no era necesario pero kane insistió en que algún día se lo agradecería.

Días mas tarde kane descubrió que el hombre enmascarado que provoco su descalificación en el combate, era empleado de Mcmahon, era todo parte del show , pero Mcmahon lo guardo en sorpresa, kane no apreciaba a mr Mcmahon pero era su jefe, lo único que le importaba es que había dañado a Kennedy por su culpa , no podía dejar de pensar en el desde que le ayudo, pero tampoco habían vuelto a verse, desde que acabaron su feudo , no sabían nada el uno del otro, kane se enfadaba consigo mismo por no poder dejar de pensar en el , que le sucedía. Kane golpeo la pared de su camerino repetidas veces. De repente llamaron a la puerta, Kane fue a abrirla, pensando que quien seria al fin de al cabo a el nunca le visitaba nadie, y menos nunca le habían ayudado, no le llamaban "el atormentado" por que si; abrió la puerta y vio que era Kennedy, esto le sorprendió.

-Wao! No solo me ayudas, que también vienes a visitarme.

-necesitaba verte, desde el otro dia no hemos vuelto a coincidir.

(Kennedy levanto una ceja y dijo sarcásticamente)¿no vas a dejarme pasar?

(Kane giro la cabeza y vio lo desordenado que estaba su camerino, se sonrojo y dijo encogiéndose de hombros.)

-Pasa! Pero no te asustes de lo que veas tras la puerta, no esperaba visitas, jaja

(Kennedy pasó al camerino, estaba muy desordenado, pero esto no le importó, no había dejado de pensar en kane desde aquel día y necesitaba aunque solo fuera verlo)

Wao! No sabia que alguien como tu fuera tan…limpio(dijo bromeando)

(Kane puso cara de pocos amigos y Kennedy palideció)

-OH! No pongas esa cara Kennedy, no pensaras que voy a pegarte (kane puso su sonrisa malévola)

(un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kennedy, esa sonrisa le puso los pelos de punta, le encanta ver a kane sonreír, pero lo disimulo , se acerco a kane un poco , pero tropezó con algo que había en el suelo, y cayo de forma que quedo encima del pecho de kane , y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante algunos segundos, kane no pudo resistirse y se le beso, este no opuso resistencia, Kennedy se puso de puntillas y agarro la cabeza de kane, estuvieron fundidos en ese beso durante un largo rato).

Cuando se separaron, se sintieron raros, ninguno era capaz de decir nada, que había ocurrido, por que se habían besado, estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, asta que Kennedy se quedo mirando a kane, este se sonrojo y miro para otro lado, Kennedy se acerco a el y le dio un beso corto, acto seguido le dijo, ahora se por que no podía dejar de pensar en ti, kane al oír esto se relajo y le abrazo.

Tras un rato abrazado a kane dijo:

-Kennedy sabes que de esto no puede enterarse nadie

- Si, lo se. Kennedy -se quedo pensativo iba a decir algo pero para entonces kane le había vuelto a besar y le llevaba a su cama.

-Kennedy paro a kane, que estaba besándole el cuello y comenzando a desvestirle y le dijo:

kane espera, aquí pueden vernos o oírnos, es muy arriesgado, será mejor que quedemos en alguna otra parte, que te parece si quedamos en mi casa¿?

kane entre dientes gruño un si, pues su cuerpo ya estaba preparado para algo mas.

Kennedy le beso y salio del camerino.


	3. Chapter 3

bueno este capitulo contiene lemmon,gracias a andrea por los reviows

Kane estaba nervioso, había quedado con Kennedy en la casa de este, estuvo pensando, en como iría vestido que diría, o si Kennedy le rechazaría, se quedo mirándose al espejo por un instante y acto seguido lo rompió haciéndole un big boot, se llevo las manos a la cara y pensó, soy horrible, Kennedy no puede quererme, ha de ser una broma. Kane estaba preocupado, y le surgieron dudas, de si iba o no a la casa de Kennedy, al final opto por ir, se puso unos jeans y una camisa negra, le hubiera gustado ir de traje, pero tampoco quería llamar la atención, fue en taxi hasta la casa de Kennedy, llamo a la puerta y se quito la gafas de sol que llevaba, y vio a Kennedy tras la puerta, este estaba en slip!!.Kane al ver esto abrió muchos los ojos pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, pues Kennedy le había cogido de la camisa y le había metido en la casa, cerro la puerta, kane miro a su alrededor, Kennedy tenia una peculiar decoración, en vez de cuadros, tenia 3 micrófonos uno de cada color colgados de la pared, kane se quedo mirándole extrañado, este le beso y le dijo :

de que te extrañas, yo soy mrrrrrrrr Kennedy….Kennedy!!

el vecino de al lado dio un golpe a la pared y grito a su mujer: siempre igual!! Yo soy mr….kennedy….

Lemmon:

Kennedy llevo a kane hasta su habitación y le quito la camisa que llevaba, acaricio el torso desnudo de este, kane aun estaba algo nervioso, Kennedy se dio cuenta y le susurro al oído, tranquilo, kane respiro hondo, se puso detrás de Kennedy y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras con sus manos masajeaba el miembro de Kennedy. Kane se quito los jean. Kennedy se quedo mirando el miembro de kane y lo único que articulo a decir fue

-Wooooooooo!

Kane sonrió, le cogio y le tiro en la cama, se puso encima de el ,fue recorriendo su cuerpo con su lengua asta llegar a la goma de el slip de Kennedy, la mordió y le fue bajando el slip lentamente mientras le acariciaba las piernas, cuando termino kane se puso a la altura de la cadera de Kennedy .

-ya se te han pasado los nervios kane ¿?dijo Kennedy bromeando

Kane se introducio el miembro de Kennedy en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo

-esto responde a tu pregunta-kane sonrió y continuo masturbando a Kennedy, este eyaculó en la boca de kane, que se trago gustoso, se puso de nuevo a la altura de la cara de Kennedy le agarro de las muñecas y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente, ambos disfrutaron de aquello.

Kennedy le beso y le dijo, ahora me toca a mi, Kennedy hizo que kane se pusiera de pie,le agarro de la cintura, hizo que su miembro se pusiera recto y lo introducio en kane, este al principio comenzó a quejarse de dolor pero cuando se hubo acostumbrado a las embestidas de Kennedy, comenzó a gemir de placer, tan alto que todo el vecindario lo oyó, Kennedy mientras cada vez le daba embestidas mas rápidas, acariciaba el miembro de kane, kane se corrió en la mano de Kennedy y este en el interior de kane, Kennedy salio de kane ,le beso y se tumbaron en la cama a descansar, Kennedy le susurro al oido –eres increíble- le abrazó y ambos hombre quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, kane se despertó antes que Kennedy, vio el cuerpo de Kennedy desnudo, esto le hizo recordar lo de la noche pasada y le produjo una erección, kane se levanto sigilosamente para no despertar a Kennedy,se puso sus jean que estaban tirados en una esquina de la habitación y se dispuso a hacerle el desayuno a Kennedy.

Cuando Kennedy despertó, vio a su lado con una bandeja con tostadas, café, mermelada etc y una nota:

He tenido que irme a entrenar, aunque anoche ya hice bastante ejercicio jeje, te dejo el desayuno para que lo disfrutes, nos vemos en la empresa.

Kennedy suspiro pensando en lo mucho que amaba a kane y en lo rapido que habia sucedido todo, debía ser verdad lo de que del amor al odio ay un paso, aunque al le hubiera ocurrido al revés. Se tomo el desayuno que cuidadosamente habia preparado kane y se fue a la empresa.

Cuando Kennedy llego a la empresa vio a Mcmahon discutiendo con kane,mas tarde se entero de que Mcmahon había decidido que su feudo continuara, y que esa misma noche habría una triple amenaza kane y The Undertaker vs Kennedy. Kane era incapaz de pegar a Kennedy ,pero su hermano también se la tenia jurada a Kennedy asi que Kennedy estaba perdido pues The Undertaker no tendria compasión por él.


	4. Chapter 4

Kane no había visto a Kennedy en todo el día, estaba preocupado por el. Fue a los vestuarios a cambiarse de ropa , pues tan solo quedaba media hora para su combate, kane pensó en no aparecer, pero the Undertaker si lo haría a si pues, Kennedy iba acabar mal de todas formas. Cuando entro en el vestuario Kennedy se encontraba allí, no se atrevió a decirle nada, ambos hombres se miraron por unos segundos, kane no pudo aguantarse se acerco a el y le abrazo, como intentando protegerle, kane le miro a los ojos, y le beso. Kennedy disfruto de aquel beso, y se abrazo más fuertemente a kane. De repente oyeron unos pasos, que les obligaron a separarse, eran de the Undertaker, cuando entro, miro a Kennedy, puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo:

-You will rest in peace.

La potente voz de the Undertaker resonó por todo el vestuario

-luego miro a kane y le dijo

-a que esperas para cambiarte, tememos que destruir a un mequetrefe dentro de 10 minutos.

Kane simplemente asintió y apresuro a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando termino se fue con su "hermano".

Kennedy estaba en el vestuario asustado, pero debía salir al ring.

Sonó la música de Kennedy y este hizo su peculiar presentación, cuando iba a decir su ultimo Kennedy la música de kane le interrumpió .este apareció como siempre llego al ring. Le miro amenazante y puso su sonrisa malévola, finalmente encendió su "mechero" y comenzó a sonar la música de su "hermano".toda la pasarela se lleno de humo, y entre este comenzó a distinguirse una silueta que avanzaba lentamente hacia el ring, el publico le aclamó, cuando llego al ring se quito su sombrero y sonó la campana. Los tres hombres estaban en ese ring, kane se quedo paralizado al ver como the Undertaker empujo a Kennedy hacia una esquina del cuadrilátero y le propiciaba golpes, Kennedy cayo al suelo, Undertaker le cogio del cuello y le hizo un chokeslam, le volvió a coger y se disponía a hacerle otro, pero se fijo en que kane no había atacado aun a Kennedy, le miro y se le paso de un puñetazo. La gente se rió, parecía que iban a disputar un partido de tenis, kane cerro los ojos y le metió un puñetazo a Kennedy este fue devuelto a Undertaker que le cojio le puso la cabeza de Kennedy en el borde del cuadrilátero, le hizo un legdrop ,Kennedy cayo al suelo de mala manera y se rompió el cuello, quedo en el suelo, eso a Undertaker no le importo, desmantelo la mesa de los comentaristas con la ayuda de kane, kane cayo en la cuenta de que era una triple amenaza, por lo tanto también podía atacar a su hermano, aunque Mcmahon le dijo que no lo hiciera. Justo antes de que de que Undertaker le hiciera un tomstone a Kennedy kane le ataco, Undertaker soltó a Kennedy y fue a por kane, e agarro y le tiro contra la escalera del ring,no se habían dado cuenta de que el arbitro estaba contando , sonó la campana ,anuncio el final del combate. Pues el arbitro había llegado a la cuenta de 10, Undertaker miro a kane desafiante , se dio la vuelta y ante sus ojos le hizo un tomstone a Kennedy, se apagaron la luces y al encenderse Kennedy estaba inconsciente y Undertaker ya no estaba allí.

Se llevaron a Kennedy en camilla, kane no podía creerlo ,se levanto del suelo y cuando estaba a punto de salir sono la música de Mcmahon, este apareció y le suspendió durante un mes de sueldo por desobedecer su orden . kane le empujo y se fue. Salio a la calle a tomar el aire y vio como Kennedy se iba en una ambulancia, dio un puñetazo en la pared y se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente, pensó en ir a visitar a Kennedy al hospital, pero habían decidido llevarlo en secreto así pues, no podía permitir que le vieran, decidió ir por la noche, pensando que así no le vería nadie.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando se hizo de noche, kane fue al hospital, como el supuso había poca gente, y no se fijaron mucho en el. Fue a la habitación donde estaba Kennedy, este estaba dormido, entro sigilosamente pero se dio un cabezazo con el marco de la puerta, Kennedy se despertó asustado.

Kennedy¡¿pero que…?!

Kane cerro la puerta, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, y luego miro a Kennedy, tenia un aspecto horrible, tenia un collarín, y el cuerpo lleno de moratones, le habían dejado en observación pero mañana le darían el alta.

-Kane se sonrojo, y se sentó a su lado.

-Kennedy intento incorporarse pero no pudo

-¿Qué haces aquí¡Este loco, podría haberte visto alguien!

-: lo se pero necesitaba verte.

-Kennedy estaba enfadado: se supone que esto iba a ser secreto, tu sabes que si nos descubrieran nos podrían despedir.

- Me da lo mismo, yo te amo, además este mes no cobrare, por atacar a "mi hermano" (esto ultimo lo dijo con tono de asco).

-¡¿que?! Maldito Mcmahon.

-Eso ahora no importa, y gracias a que el combate termino pronto, si no, no quiero imaginar que hubiera sido de ti.

Kennedy se dispuso a hablar, pero de repente rompieron la puerta de la habitación y entro Undertaker, puso cara de sorpresa al ver a kane.

-kane! Que coño haces tu aquí. O.o

(Kennedy se hizo el dormido)

-eh, yo, nada me confundí de habitación, iba a ver a mi abuelita, tu sabes, esta mayor.

-si eh! Y por eso estas sentado en la silla. Además kane tu abuela murió el mes pasado.

Kane cada vez mas nervioso

-………

-kane, que me ocultas, que haces viendo a esta basura.

Esto último hizo que kane se enfadara, se levanto de la silla y se le encaro.

-el no es basura!!...Y a que coño viniste "hermano".

-Vine a rematarle, que tu me atacaras me importa lo mas mínimo, pero veo que no podré rematarle a gusto, así que me voy.

Cuando se fue kane dio un puñetazo a la pared.

-kane…-dijo Kennedy-

Kane se dio la vuelta y miro a Kennedy.

-te amo

al oir esto kane se dio la vuelta ,se acerco a el y le beso.

-kane, no te preocupes, por cierto no sabia que tu abuela había muerto bromeo Kennedy

-si murió hace un mes, pero no nos llevábamos muy bien, bueno será mejor que me valla, mañana iré a verte a tu casa, si quieres claro.Kane arqueo una ceja

-por supuesto, mi casa es tuya.

Kane se levanto para irse, pero Kennedy le cojió de la mano.

-¿enserio te vas?

Kane le sonrió, -no dijiste antes que era arriesgado que estuviera aquí.

-si lo dije, pero…no quiero que te vayas-Kennedy puso cara de niño bueno-

-OH! No me mires así, yo no…….jo esta bien.

Kane volvió a sentarse y se quedo con Kennedy, al poco rato Kennedy se quedo dormido.

Kane se quedo mirándolo dulcemente durante un rato, pero se quedo dormido en la silla, estaba agotado.

A la mañana siguiente kane se despertó, con el sonido del teléfono, era Undertaker, kane lo cojio.

-si?

-kane, ayer a los 5 minutos de irme de la habitación del hospital, volví y te vi besando a Kennedy, no he dejado de pensar en ello en toda la noche, pero creo que a Mcmahon podría interesarle que tu y la basura esa estáis juntos jaja.

Kane no sabia que decir.

-OH! No me respondes "hermanito" ,pagaras caro el haberme atacado, dije que no me importaba ,pero mentí.

The Undertaker colgó el teléfono.

Kane estaba blanco, y conmocionado, al oír la voz de Kennedy reacciono.

-Kane¿Quién era¿Qué quería?


	6. Chapter 6

Kane no sabia que decirle, tenía un nudo en la garganta, de repente el medico entro por la puerta y le dijo a Kennedy que ya podía irse. Kennedy asintió y dijo:

-kane aun no me as dicho que te pasa.

-te lo diré cuando lleguemos a tu casa-kane forzó una sonrisa-

-esta bien.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kennedy, kane le abrió la puerta, para que pasara le obligo a sentarse y le dijo que necesitaba reposo y que el se quedaría a cuidarle.

-Esta bien, yo descansare, pero dime que te pasa, no as hablado durante todo el camino.

-(kane trataba de retrasar todo lo posible decirlo, nunca se le dio bien dar malas noticias) Si ahora, pero antes te preparare algo de comer.

Al rato kane apareció en el salón con la comida de Kennedy. La dejo en la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Kennedy comenzó a comerla.

-Kane ya me as echo la comida, ahora enserio ¿que me ocultas? Y no me dirás ahora que nada, porque te conozco.

-Esta bien, te lo contare, pero antes come.

-Kane, cuéntamelo ahora, se que es algo malo, si no ,no lo tratarías de retrasar tanto.

-kane miro al suelo-Esta bien, te lo contare, el caso es que, quien me llamo por teléfono…fue Undertaker.-kane no se atrevía a continuar-

-¿y que te dijo?

-….me dijo que nos había….nos había visto besándonos y me amenazo con contárselo a Mcmahon.

Kennedy respiro hondo, besó a kane en la mejilla y le dijo:

-No creo que tu "hermano" diga nada a Mcmahon, y si así fuera no me importaría, te amo, y eso es lo más importante.

-¿lo dices enserio?

-por supuesto que lo digo enserio, de momento tu estas suspendido de sueldo y yo lesionado, así que no creo que Undertaker quiera hacernos nada mas de momento.

Kane se tranquilizo,beso a Kennedy en la frente y recogio la mesa.

-kane , esta tarde tendré que ir a la empresa a anunciar mi lesión¿me acompañaras a la empresa?

- será mejor que no, podrían vernos juntos, además Mcmahon no quiere ni verme, será mejor que guarde las distancias.

-esta bien, pero prométeme que no te iras a tu casa y que cuando esta noche vuelva estarás aquí.

-te lo prometo.

Kennedy llamo a un taxi y se fue a la empresa, cuando salio por la puerta kane comenzó a preparar una cena romántica para darle una sorpresa cuando volviera.

(ya en la empresa)

Mcmahon – siento comunicarles las bajas de dos de nuestros wrestlers

(el publico abuchea a Mcmahon) uno de ellos será the big red machine ,que ha sido suspendido por ciertas irregularidades y el segundo….(suena la música de mr Kennedy y aparece este andando por la pasarela micrófono en mano ,sube al ring)

-Siento comunicarles gentuza que durante 2 meses no podrán ver AL UNICO, EL INIMITABLE, EL HOMBRE QUE NO NECESITA PRESENTACION…..MR KENEDYYYYY…..KENNEDYYYYY(el publico vitorea la ausencia de Kennedy, pues no es muy querido entre el publico)

Mcmahon-bueno ya saben quien es el segundo gentuza

De repente se apagan las luces y al encenderse frente a Kennedy se encontraba Undertaker, le arranca el micrófono de la mano:

Taker comienza a hablar mientras da vueltas a alrededor de este (Mcmahon se va silenciosamente)- cuando vuelvas al ring, Yo volveré a hacer que salgas de el (la potente voz de Undertaker resonó por todo el pabellón, se volvieron a apagar la luces y desapareció).

Kennedy salio del ring entre los abucheos del publico y se fue a casa.

- - - - -- - -- --- - - -- - - -

gracias por los rewius ,el proximo tardare un poco en colgarle, saludos


	7. Chapter 7

Contiene lemmon al final xD, en el siguiente capitulo creare la trama gracias por los reviows.

Cuando Kennedy llego a casa, todo estaba a oscuras y olía deliciosamente, cerró la puerta y fue a oscuras a el salón, intento dar la luz pero no funcionaba el interruptor, dejo su abrigo en una percha y se pregunto si kane estaría en casa o se habia ido ya,de repente oyo pasos tras el y alguien le abrazo por la cintura.

-he bajado los plomos, quería darte una sorpresa-

Kane le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a encender velas que había puesto en la mesa, la luz de las velas hizo que Kennedy viera la fabulosa cena que kane a¡habia preparado, también se fijo en que kane iba de traje y corbata.

-Esto, esto es precioso (dijo Kennedy)

-Pues esperate a que lleguemos al postre-kane le guiño un ojo-

Kennedy sonrio y se sento en la mesa. Y empezaron a cenar

-Bueno ¿que tal te fue en la empresa?

-oh! Muy bien, tu hermanito me amenazo con volver a lesionarme cuando volviera,se ve

que romperme el cuello no le fue suficiente

-que te dijo que!-a kane se le cayo la cuchara de la mano y se salpico el traje-OH! Maldito, encima me he manchado.

-kane relájate, tengo 2 meses para pensar como vengarme de el, y tu tienes uno libre, bueno cambiando de tema, mientras venia hacia aquí estuve pensando.¿Te apetecería quedarte a vivir aquí?

-me estas diciendo que viva contigo, asi llevas tu las relaciones en secreto.

-Kennedy levanta una ceja y le sonríe- Esque ya no quiero llevarla en secreto, te amo, y no me importa que la gente se entere, además tu hermano vio como nos besábamos en el hospital.

-eso es cierto,no vio, y lo utilizara en nuestra contra.

-A mi me da igual que medio mundo sepa que te amo, kane a ti si?.

-A mi nunca me importo, Kennedy eres especial, por eso te amo.

-kane que te parece si pasamos al postre-kennedy tira todo lo que habia sobre la mesa. Se sube a ella y se tumba- soy todo tuyo kane, viólame!! xDDD

-kane comienza a reirse se sube encima de la mesa y comienza a desnudar a kennedy- Tu lo as querido.

Lemmon:

Kane le quita la camisa a Kennedy,

Espera..-kane se quita la corbata y la chaqueta- Mejor así,- kane vuelve a besarle-

-kane ,tratame bien, sabes que estoy lesionado bromea Kennedy

-Acaso piensas que seria capaz de tratarte mal .kane comienza a darle besos por el torso, mientras le desabrocha el pantalón y le tira a una esquina de el salón. comienza a masajear el miembro de Kennedy, y posteriormente a metérsele en la boca, Kennedy se agarra al borde de la mesa mientras se estremece de placer y comienza a gemir.

-Que te gusta eh, jajaja-kane continua chupando el miembro de Kennedy y utiliza su lengua para masajéasele.

Kennedy no puede contestarle del placer y se viene en el interior de la boca de kane, kane se limpia un poco y le sonríe.

-Esa es tu manera de decirme que te gusta jeje,

-que mejor manera que esa.

Kane le sonrie,- Bueno como tu tienes el cuello roto sera mejor que yo vaya al servicio a aliviarme , porque si salgo con esto asi a la calle tus vecinos se asombrarian no crees.

Umm..Durante un mes me daras placer a cambio de nada, suena bien ,creo que me aprovechare de ello .


	8. Chapter 8

Había pasado ya un mes, kane y Kennedy cada vez se encontraban mas unidos, era el día de que kane regresara a la empresa, salio de la casa de Kennedy y se dirigió a la empresa en taxi, cuando llego sus compañeros no le dijeron nada, ni tan siquiera se atrevían a saludarle, kane pensó que como siempre ,sentirían temor hacia a el, fue al despacho de Mcmahon a ver cuando le tocaría luchar y ponerse un poco al día, cuando le Mcmahon vio a kane le miro con desprecio, kane respondió con la misma mirada, Mcmahon comenzó a hablar con un tono algo sarcástico:

-Re Bienvenido kane (Mcmahon sonrió falsamente).

-(kane forzó una sonrisa) mr Mcmahon como sabrá no he venido a mostrarle mis respetos, si no ha informarme contra quien he de luchar esta noche.

-(Mcmahon fingió tranquilidad) Veo que vienes con ganas de luchar, me alegro por ello, pues cuando salgas al ring te esperara una grata sorpresa (Mcmahon comenzó a reírse).

-Kane le miró con desprecio pues sabia que Mcmahon se la habia jugado otra vez, se fue del despacho dando un portazo.

Kane se sento en el banquillo de los vestuarios, y se quedo pensando ,sin atenerse anada de su alrededor,de repente alguien le toco la espalda,lo ultimo que oyo fue un woooooooooooooooo! Pues cuando se quiso dar cuenta rick flair le estaba besando,kane cuando reacciono se aparto rapidamente.

-Rick que haces.

-Te eche de menos, cuando me entere, bueno toda la empresa se entero de que eras….bueno dejemoslo en que cuando supimos que te cambiaste de acera, me emocione, me has gustado desde siempre.

(kane no pudo decir nada pues le interrumpio una voz cuando estaba a punto de hablar, era Kennedy)

-Kane que significa todo esto, vengo a desearte suerte para esta noche y, y te besas con este vejestorio!!

-(Flair se abraza a kane y sonríe a Kennedy diabólicamente, kane le empuja hacia atrás para que le suelte y dice) No es lo que crees.

-(Kennedy le mira conteniendo las lagrimas que estaban a punto de brotar pos sus ojos)

Es cierto, no es lo que parece, es lo que he visto!

Kennedy salio del vestuario, kane intento ir tras el pero justo cuando iba a salir del vestuario apareció Mcmahon.

-Kane a donde te crees que vas, luchas dentro de 15 minutos y aun no estas vestido.

(kane gruño, pero no le quedaba otra, sus fans ,aunque fueran pocos le esperaban)

Flair comenzó a masajearle la espalda, mientras le dijo:

-kane relájate y no pienses mas en Kennedy, ni siquiera se molesto en escucharte, el no te quiere, solo te utiliza.

(kane al oír esto ultimó no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se deslizaran sobre sus mejillas, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse y ponerse su "uniforme" para salir al ring, noto como la fuerza se le iba, pero debía salir al ring y no había ya mas tiempo de descanso).

Mcmahon se encontraba ya en el ring cuando anuncio a kane:

señoras y caballeros como anunciamos en los últimos programas de SmackDown The big red machina vuelve hoy a nuestros ring!

(comenzó a sonar la música de kane y este apareció por la pasarela)


	9. Chapter 9

El regreso de kane fue espectacular, lucho contra MVP, dando así a comenzar un nuevo feudo, gano su combate como estaba pactado y se fue corriendo a casa de Kennedy pues no llevaba dinero , no se cambio ni de ropa, llego a casa de Kennedy y vio todas las persianas bajadas, eso significaba que Kennedy no se encontraba en casa ,llamo para asegurarse , nadie le contesto, de repente empezó a llover, kane se dirigió a su antigua casa, se iba empapando por momentos, y la gente al verle vestido con su traje de wrestler le miraban extrañados, cuando llego a su casa ,comenzó a sentirse mal, notaba como le subía la fiebre, y pensó que era lógico, caminar bajo la lluvia 1 kilómetro sin camiseta y con unos ridículos pantalones, tenia sus consecuencias, se tumbo en el sofá y la fiebre hizo que se quedara dormido, y haciéndole delirar.

De repente un hombre abrió la puerta de kane, era Kennedy, kane le había dado una copia de las llaves, Kennedy tenia los ojos rojos había estado llorando, pero se negaba a pensar que kane ya no le quería, se acerco a kane, vio que estaba delirando, le puso la mano en la frente, kane estaba ardiendo y estaba muy pálido, en eso momentos Kennedy se arrepintió de haber fingido que no estaba en casa y no haberle abierto la puerta.

Kennedy le quito el pantalón que aun estaba mojado, lo puso en una esquina y fue a buscar algo de ropa a kane, le vistió y le tapo con una manta, prefirió no despertarlo pues tenia mas de 40 grados de fiebre, se sentó en el suelo al lado de kane y comenzó a ponerle paños húmedos para que le bajara la frente, mientras hacia esto las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, le amaba y era lo único que sabia, no quería perder ese sentimiento.

Después de un largo rato Kennedy consiguió que a kane le bajara un poco la fiebre y este dejo de delirar, Kennedy le dio un beso en la mejilla, y estuvo despierto junto a kane asta que este despertó.

Cuando kane abrió los ojos, aun estaba muy pálido.

Kennedy: Por fin as despertado.

Kane:¿ desde cuando estas aquí?

Kennedy: Desde ayer por la noche.

Kane: ¿llevas despierto toda la noche?

Kennedy: estaba muy preocupado, cuando llegue estabas muy mal, no pude hacer otra cosa (Kennedy comenzó a llorar no podía evitarlo)

Kane: no recuerdo nada, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que llovía.(kane se intento levantar del sofá pero le fue imposible, y cayó pesadamente al suelo

Kennedy le ayudo a levantarse, kane se abrazo fuertemente a Kennedy.

Kane: lo siento, yo no tuve la culpa de que Rick me besara.

Kennedy: Kane si tu lo dices yo te creo, OK. (Kennedy beso a kane en la frente) pero ahora descansa, as estado toda la noche con fiebre no te preocupes yo no me iré de aquí.

Kane asintió y se fue a la cama.

Kane: querrías venir a dormir conmigo mi cama es muy grande cabemos los dos además debes estar agotado.

Kennedy asintió, cuando llegaron a la cama kane abrazo a Kennedy y este enseguida se quedo dormido.

(Casa de Rick Flair)

(el teléfono de Rick sonó, cuando le descolgó, al otro lado del teléfono oyó una voz conocida, era la voz de Undertaker.

Undertaker: Hiciste lo planeado.

Flair: si ,lo hice pero no creo que eso baste para separar a kane y Kennedy.

Undertaker: es cierto, habrá que pensar en algo mejor.

Flair: Tengo preparada una sorpresa para tu "hermanito", debería de haber visto como Kennedy se fue llorando cuando vio como besaba a kane (Flair rió a carcajadas)

Undertaker: Me alegro de oír eso, no suelo decir esto muy a menudo así que no te acostumbre, gracias, mantenme informado, quiero saber todo, con lujo de detalle, les demostrare a esos dos "tortolitos" quien es the Undertaker.

Pi…pi..pi (Undertaker colgó el teléfono).


	10. Chapter 10

En el mes siguiente, kane no tubo muchos problemas en la empresa y apenas sospechaba ya que Undertaker contraatacara no tenia muchos combates en la empresa, pues le habían pasado por decirlo de alguna forma a un segundo plano, así que tenia mas tiempo para dedicarse a Kennedy, y su relación con el mejoraba cada día, no podía imaginarse un día sin el, la lesión de Kennedy se curo ya por completo, y tenia una semana para volver a coger el ritmo de la empresa, y posteriormente reincorporarse de nuevo al roster de smackdown, kane le ayudo mucho para que recuperara otra vez el ritmo, aquella semana paso muy deprisa, mas de lo que kane y Kennedy hubieran deseado, pero el tiempo pasa para todos, así que el lunes fueron a la empresa a informarse pues el show seria grabado el martes, allí Mcmahon recibió a Kennedy con una amplia y muy falsa sonrisa. le informo de que ese martes no lucharía, tan solo aria su presentación y aria de arbitro en una pelea de divas, pues tendrían que pensar un nuevo feudo para el ahora que kane había comenzado su feudo con MVP, Kennedy asintió le dio la mano a Mcmahon y regreso con kane a la casa, estuvieron hablando un largo rato en el sofá, de repente se hizo un silencio, pero segundos mas tarde Kennedy lo rompió.

Kennedy: esto kane….¿tu crees que tu " hermano" aun planea algo contra nosotros?

Kane: no lo se, la mente de mi hermano es retorcida (kane soltó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Kennedy) ,bueno es hora de descansar cielo, ya es tarde.

Kennedy asintió

Kane beso a Kennedy y se dirigieron a la cama, Kennedy se durmió enseguida, pero kane estaba preocupado, había una cosa que Kennedy no sabia, y que a kane le revolvía la conciencia, quizás debería de habérselo contado semanas atrás, pero no podía, no quería preocuparle. Al rato kane se quedo dormido.

Flash back:

Kane se encontraba en la empresa, se disponía a cambiarse de ropa para regresar a casa de Kennedy, ese día había terminado antes y quería darle una sorpresa, pero las cosas se terciaron, se apagaron las luces del vestuario ,2 personajes entraron y atrancaron la puerta, kane no podía salir de aquel vestuario, la luz se encendió, cuando la sala se ilumino vio a los dos hombres eran Rick y Undertaker, tenían cara de pocos amigos, kane no sabia muy bien lo que se proponían, Rick se coloco detrás de el, y comenzó a hablar.

Rick: tienes suerte de haber echo las paces con Kennedy,(Rick comenzó a acariciar el torso de kane, mientras Undertaker permanecía inmóvil frente a el)

Kane: (kane se puso tenso) ¿qué queréis de mi?

Rick: tranquilo no te pongas nervioso, no vamos a pegarte, ni nada por el estilo, me gustas demasiado como para que pueda dañarte.

Kane: ¿que te gusto? Estas loco...

Rick (casi gritando): Entonces por que motivo crees que te bese, cuando me entere que te gustaban los hombres, me atreví a hacerlo.

Kane: y que hace el aquí (señalando a Undertaker)

Rick: tranquilo el solo quiere ayudarme.

Kane: ¿ayudarte? ¿A que? (esto último lo dijo algo enojado)

Rick: Tranquilo pronto lo descubrirás.

(Rick saco un pañuelo impregnado de cloroformo, y durmió a kane)

Lo ultimo que kane recordaba es que despertó semidesnudo en la ducha de los vestuarios, y era bastante tarde, no sentía dolor de ningún tipo, ni tenia marcas de violencia en el cuerpo, así que para no preocupar a Kennedy decidió que era mejor que no supiera nada.

A la mañana siguiente, kane despertó preocupado, había tenido un sueño extraño, pero no quería preocupar a Kennedy así que no le dio importancia.

Kennedy: (beso a kane) bueno días mi monstruo rojo ¿que te apetece desayunar?

Kane: umm…que te parece si directamente pasamos del desayuno y non vamos a la ducha.

Kennedy: me encanta que tengas esas ideas.

Lemmon:

Kane cojio a Kennedy y le llevo asta la ducha cojido

(Pongámonos en escena, tipo matrimonio recién casado cuando el novio coje a la novia en brazos, pero sin ataque de lumbago después xDD)

kane dejo a Kennedy en el suelo, le beso mientras daba el agua de la ducha esta comenzó a caer, e iba mojando la piel de ambos hombres, kane cojio el bote de gel y mientras besaba a Kennedy iba enjabonándole lentamente, luego Kennedy hizo lo mismo pero con una pastilla de jabon, sus miembros se rozaron, al notarlo kane sonrió a Kennedy.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poquito?

Kennedy fingió que tiraba la pastilla de jabón que tenia en la mano

-Ups! Creo que tendré que recogerlo jaja

Kennedy se agacho dado la vuelta a kane y este aprovecho para introducirlo todo si miembro de un golpe, a Kennedy se le escapo un gemido de placer, kane comenzó a darle _brutales_ embestidas mientras el agua resbalaba por ambos cuerpos y aumentaba su sensación de placer, kane comenzó también a acariciar el miembro de Kennedy, asta que el placer sucumbió a ambos y produjo que kane se vino dentro de Kennedy y este al sentirlo, se estremeció y se vino en las manos de kane, se besaron y salieron de la ducha.

La tarde fue muy tranquila, llego la hora de ir a grabar el show en la empresa, así que kane y Kennedy se dirigieron a esta, cuando llegaron se cambiaron de ropa, era la hora de el regreso de Kennedy este se dirigió hacia el ring, Mcmahon había anunciado ya su salida, cuando apareció ,comenzó un llamativo juego de pirotecnia, el publico abucheaba como de costumbre ,esto a Kennedy le importo poco, subió al ring un foco le enfoco y el resto de las luces se apagaron, Kennedy pidió el micrófono, se dispuso a hablar, pero de repente sucedió algo que no estaba en el guión ,the Undertaker y Rick Flair aparecieron con paso firme hacia el ring.


	11. Chapter 11

Kennedy estaba asustado, y que coño hacia Flair con the Undertaker, Undertaker hizo un chokeslam a Kennedy y este quedo "derrotado" en el tapiz, Mcmahon intento intervenir pues eso no estaba en el guión, pero Flair cojio una silla y le derribo, luego subió al ring y se puso junto a Undertaker, este miraba a Kennedy con odio en los ojos, Kennedy decidió que era mejor no levantarse, Flair cogio un micrófono y comenzó a hablar:

-queridos espectadores, el rumor de que Kennedy es homosexual, o "mariquita"como dirían los españoles es cierto (flair señalo hacia la pantalla y salio una foto de kane y Kennedy besándose, el publico no sabia que hacer algunos rieron y otros se quedaron con la boca abierta, de repente salio el ultimo combate de Kennedy en pantalla, y Undertaker arranco de las manos el micrófono a flair)

-jure que me vengaría de vosotros, sobretodo de mi hermano, y para ello le quitare la que mas ama, tengo pruebas Kennedy de que a mi hermano no le basta mariposear contigo, Este video lo demuestra (de repente en la pantalla salió un extraño video en los vestuarios de cómo kane se besaba con Flair sin resistencia alguna y mantenían relaciones sexuales)

Kennedy estaba conmocionado, las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, el publico por primera vez comenzó a abuchear a Undertaker, kane oyo rumores en los pasillos y decidió salir a ver que pasaba, cuando salio vio que Kennedy le miraba incredulo, y Undertaker sonreia de forma malevola, Kennedy se levanto y se dirigió hacia kane, le miro con los ojos llorosos, a Kennedy le hubiera gustado escupirle y decirle todo lo que sentia pero lo único que sentía era que su amor se había roto, y el era estupido por haberse enamorado, Kennedy se fue corriendo, kane le llamo, pero este no paró, kane estaba furioso ,no sabia bien que había pasado ,pero si quienes tenían la culpa, kane corrió hacia el ring, primero fue a por Flair, le golpeo repetidas veces este comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, kane le arrojo sobre la mesa de los comentaristas subió a ella y le hizo un chokeslam, Flair estaba inconsciente, luego subió al ring ,en medio de el estaba su "hermano" se encaro a el, the Undertaker empujo a kane.

-Jure que me vengaría, y the Undertaker nunca dice nada que no pueda cumplir.

-¿Pero como? Kane recordó lo que le sucedió en los vestuarios.

-Si hermanito se lo que piensas, (Undertaker hizo que volvieran a pasar el video)

kane se asombro al ver esas imágenes, contuvo las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos y se abalanzo sobre Undertaker, Mcmahon que estaba inconsciente, despertó y hizo llamar a los de seguridad, estos tras un largo forcejeo consiguieron separar a Undertaker y kane, Mcmahon hizo que Undertaker fuera a su despacho, quería que le explicara todo lo que había sucedido, kane cuando consiguió librarse de los de seguridad, salio corriendo al aparcamiento y le robo la moto a Undertaker, pues el no tenia coche, y fue hacia la casa de Kennedy, cuando llego tiro la puerta abajo, pero no había nadie, kane pego un golpe a la pared y se maldició por no haberle contado lo que le sucedió ese día en los vestuarios, definitivamente era idiota, ahora no sabia donde estaba Kennedy y seguro que no le creería, kane cojio la moto de Undertaker y la destruyo a base de golpes, pero eso no hizo que mejorara y no sabia donde podría estar Kennedy, kane vio como había dejado la moto, estaba hecha unos zorros, a kane solo se le ocurrió una cosa, pedir ayuda a alguien, el único amigo que tenia Kennedy en la empresa era MVP , no podía ser otro, aunque a kane esto le daba lo mismo, necesitaba hablar con Kennedy, kane decidió ir a casa de MVP, cojio un taxi, pues había destrozado su medio de transporte, cuando llego llamo a la puerta, al poco tiempo MVP salio a abrir.

MVP¿kane¿Qué haces tu en mi casa?

Kane: (respiro hondo antes de hablar, pues necesitaba la ayuda de MVP) necesito que me hagas un favor, he de hablar con Kennedy,pero se que el no me cojera el telefono, o me colgara.

MVP: Wo! Wo! Wo! Tu necesitas mi ayuda, ahora mi pregunta es¿te la mereces?

Kane: (comenzó a llorar, pues MVP era la única esperanza que le quedaba) Por favor, te suplico que me ayudes, necesito hablar con Kennedy, haz que venga a tu casa o…

El teléfono de MVP sonó.

MVP-si?

Kennedy: Esto, soy Kennedy te importaría si me quedara a dormir hoy en tu casa.

MVP: no, por supuesto que no, para eso estamos, ven cuanto antes OK

Kennedy: gracias (Kennedy colgó el teléfono)

MVP: calvito estas de suerte, no se que le habrás echo pero mas vale que lo arregles, pues se le notaba afectado.

Kane¿Eso significa que vas a ayudarme?

MVP. No yo voy a ayudar a Kennedy, vendrá enseguida, pasa dentro y escóndete o algo, aunque con ese cabezón que tienes será difícil que te escondas.

Kane se fue a la cocina, y se quedo sentado en una silla, para que Kennedy no le viera, MVP le dijo que cuando Kennedy entrara cerraría la puerta con llave y les encerraría en la cocina a ambos para que hablara, no sabia por que ayudaba a kane ,pero verlo llorar le enterneció, al poco rato Kennedy llego a la casa de MVP ,y en cuanto MVP le abrió la puerta Kennedy le abrazo, necesitaba el consuelo de alguien, MVP se las arreglo para que entrara en la cocina, y encerrarle con kane, Kennedy maldició a MVP cuando vio a kane, se dio la vuelta pues no quería ver a kane y se cruzo de brazos ,pues no podía salir de la cocina, kane comenzó a hablar.

Kane: Kennedy, tengo algo que decirte…

Kennedy¿Qué vas a decirme? Te amo mientras te la pegaba con Flair, eso es lo que vas a contarme, ahorrártelo, ya tuve bastante con ver ese video.

Kane: Kennedy ese video es falso, hay algo que no te conté (kane le contó el suceso de los vestuarios a Kennedy)

Kennedy¿y como se que todo eso que me cuentas no es mentira?

Kane: Kennedy miramé a los ojos¿tu crees que yo te mentiría?

Kennedy: como pretendes que te crea, dice que no eres capaz de mentirme pero si de ocultarme cosas.

Kane: (mirando al suelo, y con voz triste) tan solo quería que no te preocuparas.

MVP que estaba escuchando todo al otro lado de la puerta decidió que era mejor no intervenir pues lo que había contado kane era impresionante.

Kennedy: kane lo siento, pero esta vez no, no te creo….

Kane: entonces yo ya no puedo defenderme de ninguna otra forma, ni hacer nada mas, te amo Kennedy, eso es lo único que me importa y espero que algún día me creas y me ames como yo te amo a ti.¡Ya puedes abrir, no tengo nada mas que decir, gracias por ayudarme!

MVP abrió la puerta de la cocina, y kane salio. Kennedy mientras kane se iba, se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, amaba a kane, y por orgullo le iba a perder, antes de que kane llegara a la esquina de la calle Kennedy corrió para alcanzarle, le paro y le beso entre lagrimas.

Kennedy: kane siento todo lo que he dicho, si te creo y no hay nadie en el mundo que te ame más que yo.

Kane: (se abrazo a Kennedy) me alegro de oír eso, no sabría vivir sin ti.

Kennedy¿que te parece si nos vamos a mi casa?

Kane sonrió, y comenzaron a andar hacia casa de Kennedy agarrados de la mano.

**Fin**


	12. Epilogo

**Epilogo:**

Cuando llegaron kane y Kennedy a la casa, encontraron que la puerta estaba forzada, kane decidió que era mejor que el entrara primero, Kennedy acepto, kane paso al interior de la casa, todo estaba en su sitio y no aprecia faltar nada, por lo tanto, no habían sido ladrones. Kane hizo un gesto a Kennedy para que pasara, Kennedy beso a kane.

Kennedy: que raro no crees kane

Kane: si, demasiado extraño, que tipo de persona fuerza una puerta y no rompe……..

Undertaker salio desde una de las habitaciones

-ola tortolitos

kane se dispuso a atacarle ,mientras estaba ocupado yendo hacia Undertaker, Rick salio por detrás de Kennedy y le agarro por el cuello amenazándole con un cuchillo.

-tranquilo "hermanito", o Kennedy lo pasara mal por última vez (Undertaker rió malvadamente)

Kane se dio la vuelta y miro hacia Kennedy, que tenia cara de asustado, pero aun así sonrió a kane.

Kane: Undertaker que pretendes.

Undertaker: OH! No se, gracias a vosotros Rick y yo estamos sin trabajo, pues Mcmahon nos ha despedido.

Kane: y que culpa tengo yo de eso.

Undertaker:¡ toda! Me atacaste en aquel combate, saliste con Kennedy y Mcmahon pensó que estaba loco, y me ha denunciado porque al poner tu video "pornográfico" con Rick dice que he traumatizado a muchos de nuestros espectadores ,aparte de haber interrumpido el show de la empresa.

(El vecino de Kennedy vio por la ventana todo lo que sucedía y decidió llamar a la policía. esperando que esta llegara a tiempo)

Kane: estas loco, tu te escuchas, todo eso de lo que me culpas es culpa tuya

Undertaker: si no te hubiera visto besándote con Kennedy ,no lo hubiera hecho.

Kane: ¿A que te refieres?

Undertaker: aun no lo ves, te piensas que yo pedía feudos a Mcmahon con Kennedy para entretenerme, lo hacia para tenerle cerca.

Kane: entonces estas celoso, celoso de que el este conmigo, por que no me contaste esto "se supone que somos hermanos.

Undertaker: si! Pero tu odiabas a Kennedy

(la policía llego y rodeo la casa, de repente entro uno de los policías y desarmo a Rick, momentos después lo esposo)

Kennedy salio corriendo a abrazar a kane y estos vieron como la policía se llevaba a Undertaker.

Kane: ¿tu llamaste a la policía?

Kennedy: no, seguramente seria el vecino cotilla de al lado, siempre mira hacia aquí (Kennedy bufo) por lo visto levanto pasiones.

Kane: si, pero no te aproveches de ello.

Kennedy (se acerco a kane y le beso) y que te parece si aprovecho mi encanto contigo.

Kane sonrió travieso.

Lemmon:

Kennedy beso a kane y le llevo hasta el sofá de el salón, comenzó a desvestir a kane, le desabrocho la camisa y se la quito, Kennedy se quito también la suya, recorrió con su lengua el torso de kane y le desabrocho el pantalón, sé les quito y lo tiro a una esquina del salón, kane, araño la espalda de kane.

Kennedy. wao! Eso si me sorprendió

Kane. Siempre quise hacerlo jaja

Kennedy le beso apasionadamente mientras le quitaba el tanga a kane (O.o)

Kennedy: pero que?

Kane: ¿Te gusta? (kane se sonrojo) me le compre el otro día.

Kennedy: (le miro, era un tanga rojo que ponía "SEXY" en negro por la parte de adelante.) esta muy guay un día me tienes que hacer un streapse con el puesto jaja

Kane: eso esta echo jaja

Kane puso a Kennedy debajo de el le desabro el pantalón y le quito el slip. Le dio un beso mientras sus miembros se rozaban, kane se puso las piernas de Kennedy en los hombros agarro su miembro y se lo introducio, y comenzó a darle embestidas suaves y poco a poco fue incrementando la velocidad de estas. Kennedy gritaba de placer, kane masajeaba también el miembro de Kennedy mientras le daba embestidas, Kennedy no tardo mucho en dejarse vencer por el placer al igual que kane, los fluidos de Kennedy mancharon el sofá, descansaron durante unos minutos mientras se daban un beso apasionado y cambiaron de postura.

Kennedy le dijo a kane que se pusiera en el sofá con el culo en pompa, Kennedy se situó detrás de kane y comenzó a introducirle su miembro repetidas veces.

Así pasaron toda la noche asta que el cansancio hizo que se quedaran dormidos.


	13. Chapter 13

bueno como le prometi a andrea y a drest aqui teneis la segunda parte,espero que me comenteis que os ha parecido.

El amor a veces duele...2º parte

Capitulo primero

Condenaron a Undertaker y Flair a seis meses de cárcel, su estancia durante aquello seis meses, no fue un camino de rosas, la frase que tantas veces habían dicho de "si visitas la cárcel ,no te agache a por el jabón" era cierta, aunque eso no le incomodaba mucho, era una buena forma de aliviarse, Flair lo paso algo peor que undertaker, debido a su edad, pero no tuvo demasiados contratiempo, en la cárcel recupero musculatura, y aprendieron a ser mas cabrones de lo que ya eran. Al quinto mes recibieron la visita de Mcmahon, pues la audiencia de los shows había bajado mucho desde que se fueron, ya que sus fans perdieron el interés por la empresa, fue para hablar de readmitirles, por el bien de la empresa.

Mcmahon se acerco a su celda.

-Hola chicos, tenéis buen aspecto.

Undertaker gruño, y siguió mirando al techo, ya que se encontraba tumbado en la cama. Flair se levanto y se acerco a las rejas para hablar con Mcmahon.

-Esto… ¿a que has venido?-dijo flair con desinterés-

Mcmahon sonrió.

-Se que tan solo os queda un mes para salir de aquí, y sin vosotros digamos que los ingresos y las audiencias bajaron un poco, he venido a haceros la oferta de regresar a la empresa, la única condición será que no os acerquéis ni a Kane ni a Kennedy. ¿Que me decís?

Undertaker se levanto de la cama, y se acerco a los barrotes de la celda.

-Es usted un cabrón, sabe que tendremos que aceptar, en cuanto salgamos de aquí estaremos sin trabajo.-dijo undertaker-

-Si, tienes razón, pero es una buena oferta, creo que aceptare.-dijo flair- ¿y tu Mark?.

-Que remedio, y no me llames Mark, prefiero mi nombre artístico…

-Bien, entonces arreglare los papeles, y os pagare la fianza, para que esperan otro mes.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Kane y Kennedy, después de su percance, se habían unido mas como pareja, y planeaban hacer un viaje juntos, lo habían estado planeando durante meses, pero no sabían cuando podrían hacerlo. Aquel día, como de costumbre fueron ha entrenar a la empresa, Mcmahon reunió a todos los luchadores, antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento.

Todos los luchadores acudieron a la sala de conferencias Mcmahon ya se encontraba allí .cuando todos los luchadores de SmackDown se acomodaron en la sala, Mcmahon comenzó a hablar.

-Os he reunido aquí para daros una importante noticia.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar que podía se, kane y Kennedy se encontraban agarrados de la mano, sin prestar atención a lo que decía Mcmahon, se dedicaban a sonreírse mientras se miraban.

-¡Callaros y escuchar!-dijo mcmahon- Bueno como iba diciendo, hoy tengo daros una importante noticia, dos luchadores volverán a Smackdown, espero que como en el pasado les tratéis con educación y compañerismo.

-¿esto jefe, piensas decirnos ya quien es?-Pregunto MVP-tenemos cosas que hacer.

los luchadores se rieron ante aquel comentario, Mcmahon puso cara de malas pulgas,-ya no me respetan-pensó.

-Si, y su primer combate será contra ti MVP, un combate en desventaja en una celda contra The undertaker y Flair.

A MVP se le quedo mala cara, kane y Kennedy se quedaron boquiabiertos. kane se levanto exaltado de su silla.

-¡No puedes volver a contratarlos!-dijo kane-

-Si, puedo, el dinero es el dinero.-sentencio Mcmahon-

Kane corrió hacia donde se encontraba Mcmahon y le agarro de los cuellos de la camisa, dejándolo elevado a uno centímetros del suelo.

-¡Suéltame! O te juro, que haré que tu y tu novia Kennedy estéis en el ring junto esos dos…

kane le soltó, pero siguió clavándole la mirada.

-Mcmahon se coloco el traje y se largo de allí, todos los luchadores se quedaron comentando la noticia, excepto kane que estaba frustrado y se fue a los vestuarios, Kennedy le siguió.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Undertaker y flair se encontraban en el despacho de Mcmahon para firmar los contratos, Mcmahon les dijo que seria mejor que no estuvieran presentes cuando dijo la noticia al resto de los luchadores.

Mcmahon llego furioso al despacho y entro dando un portazo.  
y maldiciendo a kane.Cuando Flair y undertaker hubieron firmado los contratos, Mcmahon les dijo que empezaran a entrenar mañana,hoy tenian el dia libre, ellos salieron de el despacho y se fueron a una cafeteria.

-Sabes Flair-dijo undertaker mientras tomaba un sorvo de café-Pienso vengarme de mi hermano…

Espero que os haya gustado ;)


	14. Chapter 14

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

El amor a veces duele parte 2

Capitulo segundo

-Sabes Flair-dijo undertaker mientras tomaba un sorbo de café-Pienso vengarme de mi hermano…..

-¿si, y como piensas hacerlo? No podemos acercarnos a ellos en el ring.

-Si, lo se tengo que pensarlo…

-Estas loco… pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo hasta el final.

-Gracias socio, mi maléfica mente esta pensando en como acabar con su felicidad, no puedo soportar verles juntos… 

-Si, lo se, yo tampoco puedo-Rick se asomo a la ventana de la cafetería-esta anocheciendo será mejor que nos vayamos.

-si es cierto…tenemos que descansar, mañana comenzamos de nuevo a trabajar.

Undertaker y flair salieron de la cafetería y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares tras despedirse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(En los vestuarios)

Kane se había sentado en uno de los bancos del vestuario, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, Se odiaba a si mismo, odiaba a Mcmahon, y la preocupación invadía todo su ser, Kennedy entro sigilosamente y se sentó junto a el, rodeándole con un brazo.

-Kane…cariño no te preocupes…-dijo Kennedy lo mas dulcemente que pudo.

Kane suspiro profundamente y se abrazo a él, así estuvieron durante unos minutos antes de que kane dijera nada.

-Les odio...-murmuro kane, estrechado fuertemente contra si a Kennedy-

-¿A quienes?-dijo Kennedy, mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza, tratando de que kane se desahogara-

-A Mcmahon, a mi "hermano", a Flair…-dijo kane reprimiendo un sollozo-Ahora que todo iba…que todo iba bien…-no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar-

-Si, pero no te preocupes-dijo Kennedy, mientras seguía acariciándole la cabeza- no pasara nada.

-Eso espero, pero hablamos de the Undertaker…ese hombre no tiene sentimientos.

-No digas eso, yo antes de conocerte profundamente, pensé que tampoco tenias, y no era cierto… quizás tu hermano se haya arrepentido…

-Si, quizás tengas razón…

Kane miro a Kennedy y le beso tiernamente, este le respondió con un beso lleno de pasión.

-Kane ¿qué te parece si vamos a casa, te das un baño relajante y yo me encargo de la cena y el "postre"?

-Me parece perfecto-dijo kane sonriendo-

Kane y Kennedy se marcharon de los vestuarios de la empresa y fueron hacia su casa.

……………..

Kennedy abrió la puerta de la casa y espero a que entrara kane. Kane paso al interior de la casa, aun estaba algo deprimido, pero gracias a Kennedy, estaba mejor que antes. Kennedy paso tras de Kane.

-Ve y date un baño relajante-dijo Kennedy. Mientras yo iré ha hacer la cena.

Kane asintió, necesitaba aquel baño, así que sin mediar palabra fue hacia el baño, y preparo la bañera.

Kennedy se colocó un delantal y comenzó a preparar la cena, había comprado días antes un libro de comida china y quería estrenarle, así que aprovecho que sabía que kane se tiraría un par de horas en la bañera.

Kane se desnudo una vez que la bañera estuvo preparada, y se sumergió en el agua caliente de esta, suspiro al sentir el agua y la espuma en su piel, cerro los ojos, y se olvido de todos sus problemas momentáneamente…" quizás Kennedy tenga razón y undertaker haya cambiado".

(unas dos horas mas tarde)

Kane salio de la bañera, se puso un albornoz y bajo al comedor guiado por el delicioso olor de la comida que Kennedy había preparado. Kennedy aun tenia puesto el delantal, y estaba terminando de servir la mesa, kane sonrió.

-Huele muy bien.-dijo mirando a Kennedy, fijándose en el delantal que llevaba-pareces una Maruja…-dijo sin poder evitarlo-.

-Si… tu crees, quizás deba ponerme un par de rulos jaja. Siéntate, voy a posar el delantal, y comenzaremos a cenar.

Kane se sentó, mientras Kennedy fue a la cocina a dejar el delantal y regreso al salón, se sentó en la mesa frente a Kane.

-¡¡Que aproveche!!-dijo Kennedy, antes de atacar la comida que había preparado-

"le amo" pensó Kane mientras comía gustosamente lo que Kennedy le había preparado.

Después de la cena, kane se levanto y dio a Kennedy un beso en la mejilla.

-mis Felicitaciones al cocinero.

-¿Cómo que felicitaciones? Yo cobro en Sexo.

-Umm…entonces subamos al dormitorio y le pagaré en efectivo-dijo kane sonriendo-

Kennedy se levanto, azotó en el trasero a kane y subió escaleras arriba para ir al dormitorio, kane le siguió, le tomo en brazos y le llevo hasta la cama cogido en brazos. le tumbo delicadamente sobre la cama y se quito el albornoz.

Lemmon:

Kennedy le miro sonriente, luego bajo la mirada hacia su miembro y le guiño un ojo a Kane, Este le sonrió y se tumbo sobre el, le quito la camisa que llevaba y los pantalones, tomo su propio miembro con una mano, se masturbo hasta que este estuvo erecto y sin mediar palabra, cogió a Kennedy le puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a dar embestidas bruscamente.

Kennedy emitió un chillido de dolor debido a la brusquedad de kane, pero tardo poco en acostumbrarse a las embestidas de este y comenzar a estremecerse de placer .para que el placer de Kennedy fuera mayor comenzó a acariciar los testículos de este, mientras daba embestidas.

-¿Le parece bien el así cocinero?

-Siga cliente! Siga! Ya le diré yo cuando ha pagado el precio correspondiente.

Kane subió el ritmo de las embestidas, masturbo el miembro de Kennedy, Este tardo poco en venirse en su mano debido a que el placer invadía todo su cuerpo. Al sentir los fluidos de Kennedy en su mano,kane no pudo aguantar mas y se vino dentro de Kennedy, salió de el con cuidado, le beso dulcemente y los dos hombres quedaron tumbados en la cama.

Kane abrazo a Kennedy y se quedaron dormidos enseguida.

Fin del lemmon

………………………………………………………

(Al día siguiente)

Undertaker se levanto, se estiro en la cama y notó como le chascaban todos los huesos del cuerpo.

-Los Años no pasan en balde…-murmuro-

Se dirigió a la ducha,y una vez que se hubo duchado ,desayuno y se fue a la empresa.

Cuando llego a la empresa Flair ya se encontraba allí entrenado, durante la noche a flair se le habían ocurrido un par de cosas para vengarse de Kane y Kennedy. Se acerco a undertaker y le dio una palmada en la espalda en forma de saludo.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo Flair sonriente-

undertaker solo le miro, no tenia ganas de hablar.

-Vaya compañero, veo que no estas muy animado, se me han ocurrido un par de cosas para nuestro plan ¿que te parece si lo hablamos cuando salgamos de la cárcel?

A undertaker le cambio el gesto de la cara, sonrió cínicamente. 

-Me parece perfecto.

Mcmahon apareció tras ellos.

-¡Venga, no os he recontratado para que os paséis el día Hablando!


	15. Chapter 15

El amor a veces duele parte 2 Capitulo 3:

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………

Bueno este ya es el último capitulo de esta historia, hice la segunda parte por petición de Andrea y destr y espero que les guste el final de esta historia y no me maten por ello…

Gracias por los Rev. Que me habéis ido dejando a lo largo de esta historia y por darme ideas para continuarla .

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Venga, no os he recontratado para que os paséis el día Hablando!

Undertaker y flair obedecieron a regañadientes a Mcmahon, se fueron a los vestuarios y se pusieron su "ropa del ring"

Después de eso, fueron en busca de los guiones para ensayar el show de SmackDown, Flair y Undertaker tendrían una lucha por parejas contra Deuce y Domino, después de que mcmahon anunciara su regreso, tras su combate, luchaba Kennedy y hay se acabaría el show. Fueron a uno de los ring de la empresa y comenzaron a ensayar sus movimientos entre ellos, aunque les ejecutaban a la perfección, debido a que los habían estado practicando durante su estancia en la cárcel. Después se unieron Deuce y Domino, para ensayar con ellos. Era un combate fácil, donde Flair y Undertaker debían ganar sin ningún problema, y si no había ningún tipo de interrupción todo saldría perfecto.

Después de los ensayos Flair y Undertaker, fueron a los vestuarios y tras ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, fueron ha casa de Undertaker.

(En casa de Undertaker)

-Bueno...vas a decirme de una vez tus ideas-Dijo Undertaker, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de su sala de estar-.

-Si, bueno mi principal idea es que pidas perdón a Kane y Kennedy-Flair fue interrumpido por Undertaker-

-¡Que haga que!-dijo bruscamente-

-¡Hey! Relájate aun no he terminado, Escucha, si les pides perdón y intentas llevarte bien con ellos, volverán a tomar confianza en uno o dos meses, y podrás acercarte a ellos sin problemas ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?.

-Creo que si…

-Bien, una vez que hayas conseguido eso, podrás vengarte de ellos, haciendo que sufran y se derrumben por haber vuelto a confiar en ti. Al fin de al cabo tu y kane estuvisteis muy unidos como "hermanos" y al final volverá a confiar…

-si, tienes razón, me encanta como piensas.

-Me alegro, Bueno ya es tarde, debo regresar a mi casa, Mañana grabaremos el show y quiero estar fresco..Bueno Al menos todo lo que pueda a mis años jaja.

-si tienes razón, yo también debo descansar.

Flair se levanto y salio de la casa de undertaker. Este se puso a prepararse la cena, y una vez que ceno se fue a descansar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-El show de Smackdown debe continuar, es vuestro turno-dijo uno de los cámaras a Rick y undertaker.

Mcmahon estaba en el ring anunciando el regreso de undertaker y rick flair, comenzó a sonar la música de el natural boy y salio hacia el ring, el publico le animo enloquecido mientras caminaba por la pasarela, cuando subió al ring las luces se apagaron todo el estadio comenzó a llenarse de humo, mientras el incesante sonido de unas campanas sonaba anunciando la entrada de the phenom. Apareció entre el humo y camino lenta y pesadamente hacia el ring, mcmahon se bajo del ring y Liliam García anuncio el combate por parejas entre "los travoltas" y undertaker y rick. Undertaker miro fijamente a flair como indicaba el guión, y puso los ojos en blanco. Tras ese acto la música de "los travoltas" comenzó a sonar.

El combate fue fácil para undertaker y rick, cuando undertaker iba a ejecutar su finisher, kane entro corriendo al ring saltándose el guión y dejando a tañer KO en la lona. Después de eso regreso a los vestuarios, mientras los médicos atendieron al inconsciente undertaker.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Después del show mcmahon entro en el camerino de kane.

-¿Qué te crees que has hecho en el ring?-dijo mcmahon enfurecido- 

Kane miro al suelo y se quedo en silencio, no sabia por que lo había echo, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-¡No vas a contestar maldito desgraciado!

En ese momento Kennedy entro en el camerino de kane, Kane alzo la vista al oír la puerta y volvió a mirar al suelo.

Kennedy no se atrevió a decir nada.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Has echado a perder el show!-Dijo mcmahon muy cabreado saliendo de el camerino de kane al ver que este no le daba respuesta alguna.

Cuando Mcmahon hubo salido del camerino, kane miro a Kennedy preocupado.

-Kane no deberías haberlo echo……

Kane siguió sin decir nada, sabia que no tenía que haberlo echo, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Alguien llamo a su puerta, Kennedy abrió y se quedo pálido al descubrir que tras de esta se hallaban flair y undertaker. Kane se levanto de golpe y se puso a la defensiva, dispuesto a luchar si era necesario.

Undertaker tenía dos puntos en su frente, debido al anterior ataque de kane.

-No os alteréis, no hemos venido a luchar ni a provocaros-dijo flair-

-¿Y a que coño habéis venido si no?-dijo kane amenazante-

-Ha presentar nuestras disculpas-Dijo undertaker-¿podemos pasar?

Kane les miro mal.

-Si, pasad-dijo Kennedy, kane se sorprendió ante aquel gesto y miro raro a Kennedy-Kane, el pasado es el pasado, si se arrepienten no seria justo no dejarles expresarse.

Kane gruño y asintió.

-¡Pasad!-dijo malhumorado-

Undertaker y rick entraron en el camerino, y se apoyaron en la pared quedando frente a kane y Kennedy.

-He venido a disculparme, durante estos meses que he estado en la cárcel, he reflexionado mucho sobre lo que hice y me deje llevar por mis sentimientos mas primarios, olvidando la razón y la educación-dijo undertaker-yo me ti a flair en todo esto, y el como buen amigo que es, me ayudo, a veces incluso en contra de su voluntad, por eso me gustaría que me perdonarais a mi, y en consecuencia a rick, y invitaros a cenar a mi casa.

Kennedy y kane se quedaron en silencio, pensando en todo lo que acababan de escuchar, en esos momentos Undertaker parecía un hipócrita, pero si era cierto que estaba arrepentido, debían aceptar sus disculpas para no tener más problemas de lo debido.

-Yo acepto tus disculpas-dijo finalmente Kennedy-

Kane gruño-Entonces, yo también las acepto.

-Undertaker sonrió-Entonces veniros mañana a cenar a mi casa, prometo no envenenaros.

-Esta bien, iremos.-dijo Kennedy-

-Bien pues siendo así nosotros nos vamos-dijo flair mientras abría la puerta del camerino de kane-

Cuando hubieron salido del camerino kane miro a Kennedy y se quedo en silencio.

………………………………………….

-Eres un magnifico actor-dijo flair-

-Si… y todo saldrá perfecto, ya tengo planes para vengarme, eso si, tardare en realizarlos-dijo riendo malvadamente-

-¿planes?¿cuales?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, ya te los contare…-dijo mark.

Ambos hombres se fueron caminando por los pasillos de la empresa.

……………………………………..

Kane se quedo mirando a Kennedy sin saber todavía muy bien lo que había pasado."¿Undertaker pidiendo disculpas?" era la pregunta que surgía una y otra vez en la mente de kane, ¿Kennedy aceptándolas? No podía creérselo, era todo tan surrealista. 

-¿kane, por que me miras así?-dijo Kennedy-

kane salio de sus pensamientos.

-Eh…aun no me creo lo que acaba de pasar. Nunca imagine que…

-Si bueno, yo tampoco, pero ya sabes, la gente cambia de opinión como de camisa.

-Entonces ¿iremos a cenar con ellos? 

-si, ya hemos dicho que iríamos, pero será mejor que ahora vayamos a cenar a casa, estoy muerto de hambre. 

Kane se rió y asintió, antes de salir por el camerino beso a Kennedy.

Fueron a su casa, después de la cena se metieron en la cama.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió normal, cuando se hizo de noche kane y Kennedy se dirigieron a cenar a casa de undertaker.

……………………………………………………………………………

Undertaker había pedido el día libre para adecentar su casa y preparar la cena, flair había echo lo mismo para poder ayudarle. Después de muchas horas limpiando y cocinando, repararon la mesa y se dispusieron a esperar a sus invitados. Durante ese día undertaker le había contado a flair parte de lo que tenía en mente hacer, flair estaba algo asombrado pero no dijo nada.

Después de un rato esperando sonó el timbre de la puerta, flair se levanto a abrir.

-¡hola! Bienvenidos.

Kane no dijo nada, no le gustaba la idea de estar en esa casa.

-Hola-dijo Kennedy- hemos traído una botella de vino, nos parecía mal venir de manos vacías.

-Genial-dijo undertaker desde el comedor- me encanta el vino.

Kane y Kennedy fueron hasta el comedor guiados por flair. Y se sentaron a la mesa.undertaker comenzó a servir la comida,la cual tenia un aspecto delicioso.

-Que aproveche-dijo undertaker cuando termino de servir la comida-

Comenzaron ha cenar.

-Mis felicitaciones al cocinero-dijo Kennedy-

-Si lo mismo digo dijo flair,no sabia que undertaker supiera cocinar.

-Si bueno, si te divorcias y te das cuenta de que no sabes ni freír un huevo, te da por comprar libros de cocina-dijo bromeando-

Kane se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la cena, no le gustaba la idea de estar cenando en esa casa.

Kennedy se rió ante el comentario de undertaker,le gustaba que ahora pudieran llevarse bien.

La cena transcurrió animadamente para todos menos para kane.

-Bueno es tardísimo-dijo Kennedy- otro día tenéis que venir a nuestra casa-kane gruño-

-Si seria maravilloso-dijo undertaker-me alegro que te lo hayas pasado bien, aun que no creo que ha kane le parezca buena idea.

-No te preocupes,seguro que Prot. Te perdonara del todo-dijo Kennedy-bueno es hora de que nos vayamos-

-Si, es ya muy tarde-dijo flair-

cuando se hubieron despedido, kane y Kennedy regresaron a su casa.

-¿Tu crees que esto habrá dad resultado?-dijo flair cuando se fueron-

-Si, aun falta que kane se confié un poco, pero de eso se encargara Kennedy, mi "hermano" siempre fue algo desconfiado.

-si bueno era de esperar que kane reaccionara asi.

Undertaker se rió.

-Ya queda menos para que mi plan se efectué.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pasaron los meses y kane y Kennedy comenzaron a confiar completamente en undertaker y flair, habían pasado de ser sus enemigos a ser gente en la que confiaban, a la que incluso podrían contarle alguna de sus cosas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kennedy salio a dar una vuelta, había discutido con kane,sabia que era una de esas discusiones tontas de pareja, pero para que no fuera a mas, decidió salir a dar un paseo, camino sin rumbo durante horas, necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que cambio de dirección ,llamo a undertaker y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con el. Cuando llego a casa de undertaker, se encontró que la puerta ya estaba abierta, y toda la casa se encontraba a oscuras, entro preocupado,pensando que le podría haber pasado algo, nada mas entrar, alguien le golpeo en la nuca, dejándole sin conocimiento, el cuerpo de Kennedy fue llevado hasta el sótano de la casa de undertaker, y atado a una silla. Cuando recupero el conocimiento vio a undetaker sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto -

undertaker le golpeo en la cara.

-¡silencio escoria!

Kennedy estaba desconcertado,se suponia que undertaker era su "amigo".

-He estado esperando durante meses, fingindo ser tu amigo, para poder secuestrarte y hacerte sufrir, y tu me lo has puesto en badeja-dijo riendose-

Kennedy se sentia estupido,como podia haber creido que undertaker era sincero, que le iba a ocurrir ahora.

Undertaker le golpeo de nuevo,disfrutando con ello, le propino una fuerte paliza que hizo que Kennedy volviera a perder el conocimiento.

flair bajo al sotano.

-Veo que desperto.

-Si, pero volvera a tardar en hacerlo,-dijo undertaker riendose-

…………………………………………………………………….

Kane estaba preocupado,pasaban las horas y Kennedy no volvia ,no tenia ni idea de donde podria haber ido, o donde podria estar, llamo a undertaker para ver si habia ido a su casa.

-Si-dijo undertaker cuando cogio la llamada-

-Esto, hola soy kane¿Ha ido Kennedy a tu casa?¿o te ha llamado?

-No, ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-dijo undertaker mintiendo a la perfección-

-No se, es que tuvimos una pequeña discusión se fue hace horas y aun no regreso.

-No te preocupes, seguro que volverá pronto, ya sabes como es Kennedy. 

-Eso espero, gracias "hermano".

-De nada.-dijo undertaker antes de colgar-

Kane seguia preocupado, no sabia que hacer, pero penso que seria mejor esperar, anochecio, y Kennedy aun no habia regresado, kane salio ha buscarle por las calles, estubo buscandole hasta la madrugada,necesitaba consuelo de alguien asi que fue a casa de undertaker. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cada vez que Kennedy recuperaba el conocimiento, undertaker le pegaba una paliza, le encantaba oir como gritaba.Flair se reia al verlas, he incluso ayudaba en alguna de ellas. Después de la decima paliza, amordazaron a Kennedy, y subieron a la primera planta de la casa, dejandole en el sotano. Undertaker y flair se pusieron a ver la televisión ,la puerta sono y se encontraron a kane tras ella.

-Hola hermano pasa ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kane se abrazo a undertaker. 

-Kennedy aun no regreso.

-que raro, voy a prepararte un café, siéntate en la sala de estar.

Flair fue a la cocina con undertaker.

Kane no tenia ganas de sentarse, y empezo a curiosear por la casa de undertaker, bajó al sótano y se encontró a alguien atado a una silla.

-¡Kennedy!

Undertaker llevo el café a la sala de estar, seguido de flair, y vio que kane no se encontraba allí, le busco por la casa, y le encontró en el sotano.

Kane se dio la vuelta al sentir pasos tras el.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Vaya, veo que nos has pillado-undertaker ando lentamente hacia kane-

kane se lanzo a pegar a undertaker,y se enzarzaron en una pequeña pelea de la que salio vencedor undertaker.

Undertaker bajo al sótano y se puso tras Kennedy,flair le siguió.

Kane se levanto del suelo y se quedo mirando fijamente a flair y undertaker.

-Hermanito, espero que disfrutes viendo esto.-dijo undertaker-

kennedy estaba sin conocimiento, undertaker cojio con sus manos la cabeza de Kennedy y la giro bruscamente,rompiendole el cuello y haciendo que este se quedara sin vida al instante.

Kane al igual que Flair se quedo paralizado, no se esperaban eso.undertaker rió macabramente. Después de unos segundo kane reacciono y se tiro como una bestia hacia undertaker, cogió una soga que había en el sótano y termino por ahogarle,undertaker fue poniéndose morado, hasta que no pudo resistir mas,y se murio,kane se echo a llorar, no creia todo lo que había pasado. Miro el cuerpo inerte de Kennedy y luego el de undertaker, era un asesino, no merecía vivir, sin pensárselo dos veces fue a la cocina, cogio un cuchillo y se corto las venas, fue una muerte larga y dolorosa, pero se la merecía, había permitido que mataran al gran amor de su vida, y con sus propias manos había matado a su "hermano". 

Flair seguía en el sótano, no imagina que aquello fuera a acabar así. Llamo a la policía, cuando vino a su casa, les contó todo lo sucedido y se entrego, dándose cuenta de que estaba loco, al igual que undertaker,pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Fin


End file.
